


grab my throat, break both my hands

by t5391



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Pain, Rough Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t5391/pseuds/t5391
Summary: "Don't even." He drags his gaze down, from Tyler's panting chest to his slightly exposed neck and finally to his face, which is plastered with the sweetest look he can muster. "I said no."Tyler tries to wriggle his hands free, but he knows it's no use. Josh just keeps him in place, watching, waiting. When Tyler thinks he's caught enough breath to speak, he mumbles, "Make me."
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	grab my throat, break both my hands

Tyler can feel Josh's eyes before he sees them. They settle on the back of his neck, boring holes into his flesh before he turns around and claps a hand over the top of his spine. Josh is standing in the doorway, a singular eyebrow raised as he leans against the frame. Tyler bats his eyelashes, innocent, bewildered, but he doesn't think it's working. 

"Josh?" he says, but it comes out like a squeak. That makes the corner of Josh's mouth twitch down, as if he's hiding a smirk. 

Josh clears the space of the room in two strides and grabs both of Tyler's wrists with one hand, holding them both together. His are so much bigger than Tyler's, he engulfs his quivering fingers and stills them with a hold he couldn't dream of escaping. 

"No." His voice comes out low, hitting the perfunctory mark that makes a shiver run through Tyler. He looks between Josh's serious face and the hands holding him in place, keeping him from moving at all. 

"No, what?" It's a mistake, Tyler can tell the instant Josh's eyes flash, but deep down, it's one he meant to make. Josh easily pushes him forwards, slamming his back into the wall and his wrists tight against him. 

Tyler inhales sharply, and Josh looks him squarely in the eyes. His heart races. "Don't even." He drags his gaze down, from Tyler's panting chest to his slightly exposed neck and finally to his face, which is plastered with the sweetest look he can muster. "I said no."

Tyler tries to wriggle his hands free, but he knows it's no use. Josh just keeps him in place, watching, waiting. When Tyler thinks he's caught enough breath to speak, he mumbles, "Make me."

It's all Josh needs. He drops Tyler's hands and takes him by the throat, digging his fingers into his skin and lifting him off the floor. It's minute, but Tyler's toes dangle off the hardwood as he sputters and shakes. Josh quells his coughs by tightening his hand, using the other to pet Tyler's sweaty hair behind his ear. 

"We can arrange that," Josh hums, barely batting an eye as he rubs his thumb over Tyler's Adam's apple. Tyler makes a noise akin to a gurgle, clawing at Josh's fingers with a want not really there. Eventually, he drops his hands, and his eyelids fall shut as he grips the front of Josh's shirt. 

After a moment of blackness and sharpness and the very feeling of being _there_, Josh drops him. Tyler stumbles into a standing position, leaning against the wall, but Josh just sinks his fingers into Tyler's locks and drags him to the floor. His chin hits the ground with a crack, and Tyler whines as he tries to get to a standing position. 

Josh flips him over onto his back and lands a punch against his cheek. Whimpering, Tyler can't help but buck his hips upwards as he rubs the reddening splotch on his face. "Josh," he whispers, tears beading in the corners of his eyes, and Josh answers with a slap on the other side. The force rocks his head in the opposite direction. Tyler can't help but knead a palm against his hardening crotch. 

If his eyes were open, he'd see Josh's affectionate smile. Instead, all he feels is the rough hand yanking his away and pinning both his arms above his head. He peeks, and Josh looms over him in his dizzy vision. He's so much bigger, so much stronger, rendering Tyler powerless. Tyler moans, soft and shy even in this position, and Josh uses his free hand to rub Tyler's face. It engulfs him, and he laps at Josh's thumb as it nears his lips. 

"Cute bitch," Josh murmurs, more to himself than anything, and Tyler nods hysterically. Josh answers with another slap to the face, then trailing his fingers down his chest. He prods and presses against every bruise he can find, adding new ones where he twists the skin. When he gets down to Tyler's strained jeans, he only rubs against his cock once before he smacks it. 

"Joooooosh…" It's almost too much. Tears slide freely down Tyler's face as he crosses his thighs, but Josh tears them apart with a single large hand and does it again. And again. When he thinks he's satisfied, he looks back up to Tyler once more and gives him the gentlest of kisses on his forehead. 

He then leans back and backhands Tyler across the face. He cries out as his nose breaks, voice strained, and his fingers scrabble against Josh's in a weak attempt to hold his hand. Josh licks at the gushing blood, smearing it on Tyler's shirt before he sits up, dropping his wrists. 

Tyler doesn't move a muscle. He gasps for air, legs twitching against his confined cock and tongue tasting iron, but his eyes stay glued to Josh and his hands don't flinch from their pinned position. 

Josh takes in his work, panting slightly himself, before he fidgets with the hem of Tyler's shirt. "Let me take this off." Tyler moves just enough to let the top slide out from under him, but he falls back into his vulnerable position as soon as he can. 

Humming his approval, Josh slowly unbuttons Tyler's jeans and peels them off his legs. This leaves a tented pair of boxer briefs, which Josh eyes momentarily before sinking back onto his heels. 

"Being so good," he praises softly, and Tyler dares to allow the flicker of a smile on his ravaged face. Josh greets it with a fist. Tyler tongues the loosened canines in his jaw as he ricochets back, curling on his side and whining in animalistic tones. Josh drags his fingernails over his ribs and leaves deep, red lines, some even bubbling over with blood. Tyler just drools into his arm, still watching Josh with an awed reverence. 

Josh flips him over again, punches him in the stomach, and coos as Tyler doubles over and clutches it. He makes a pretty picture, balled-up and sobbing, but with his cock hard against the inside of his thighs and his hands fighting to keep still. Josh takes one at some point, curling their fingers together as he grabs Tyler's jaw and shakes his head, just a little. They both swear they can hear his brain rattle in his skull, and when Josh stops, Tyler has to blink for a while before he can see straight. 

"Still with me, beautiful?" When Tyler nods, Josh sinks his fingers into his mouth and jerks him around once more. Tyler sucks on them despite himself, despite everything. Suddenly, Josh's knee finds his erection and sinks all of his body weight into it. 

Tyler moans deep in his caved-in chest, twitching helplessly under Josh, and yet his hands refuse to move from above his head. Josh grinds against him for a while, breathing out of his nose and grabbing at Tyler's face whenever he so chooses. After Tyler starts sputtering and his heels scrabble against the floor, Josh shifts off of him and sets both of his knees to the sides of his hips. 

Tyler's destroyed. He sees two of Josh, sometimes three, and his nose looks to be split against his face. The skin surrounding his eyes is already darkening, deep scratches trailing over his chest and bruises dotting his thighs. He's shaking violently, blood seeping from his mouth and his nostrils and his everywhere.

His hands stay perfectly still. 

Josh has to take a deep, longing breath, cupping Tyler's cheeks in his huge fucking hands and pressing a kiss to his lips. Tyler kisses back, as well as he can manage, and he melts into giggles as Josh presses their foreheads together. 

"You had enough, baby?" Josh asks. 

After a moment, Tyler nods. He giggles more as Josh lavishes his throat with open-mouth kisses, leaving wet marks all over his collarbone. As he buries his face into the junction of Tyler's shoulder, Josh slides his hand underneath his underwear and cups his cock in his palm. 

Tyler swallows wetly, leaning up into Josh's touch and finally lowering his hands so they sink into his hair. He almost doesn't want to move them, wants to keep them still and obedient and as good as they can be, but with every stroke of Josh's wrist and every brush against the fabric of his boxers on his aching cock, he falls closer and closer to oblivion. 

Finally, Tyler starts to scratch at Josh's scalp, and Josh rears his head up to look into Tyler's face. He meets his eyes just the same as before, but instead of rage and anger, they're filled with adoration. Tyler's own fear melts away slowly, until Josh's shoved his underwear partly down his thighs and he's rubbing Tyler off with a careful, controlled speed. 

"Josh," Tyler whispers, and it's so broken and so used, Josh has to kiss it away. He uses his free hand to dig into the fingerprints on Tyler's throat. 

"My bitch," Josh murmurs, and Tyler jerks back as Josh circles his slit with his thumb. He has to let go. He groans as cum dribbles down his length over Josh's fingers, mixing with the sweat and the blood pooling in the dip in between his legs. 

He feels the wood digging into his shoulder blades first, and Tyler whines through the haze. Josh lifts him up like he weighs nothing, swaddling him to his chest as he carries him throughout the house. He rests him on their bed, presumably to go look for the first aid kit, but Tyler whimpers even louder. Josh laughs softly before sinking into the sheets, and Tyler smiles as he feels Josh hold him from behind and start caressing his sides. 

"Gotta clean you up, baby," Josh tells the bruised back of Tyler's neck. 

Tyler reaches behind him and laces his tiny, tiny fingers with Josh's, and in a matter of minutes, he's fallen asleep. He snores oddly through his broken nose. 

He dreams of gentle, sweet, giant hands. 

Josh doesn't move until he wakes. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments!


End file.
